<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you ever sleep? by countconiine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582741">Do you ever sleep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/countconiine/pseuds/countconiine'>countconiine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire Asami AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Vampire!Asami, dumbass!Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/countconiine/pseuds/countconiine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra always did think her girlfriend had some strange habits, like avoiding the sun and refusing to sleep, but it never occurred to her to ask why.  </p><p>Fluffy oneshot where Korra finds out Asami was a vampire all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire Asami AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you ever sleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Asami, do you ever sleep?"</p><p>The engineer turned to see Korra leaning against the doorway in her tank top and sweatpants. Her hair was ruffled.</p><p>"Sorry, did I wake you?"</p><p>"No." She made her way over to her desk and draped her arms over her shoulders.</p><p>Asami tilted her head upwards to look at her. The faint light from the lamp framed her girlfriend's face. "I'll be with you in a moment if you want."</p><p>Korra stooped down and kissed her forehead, before studying the notes sprawled across the desk. There were more designs and diagrams that she couldn't understand. "I just don't want you to work yourself too much. Aren't you tired?"</p><p>The engineer chuckled. "You worry too much. I'm fine."</p><p>The watch on Asami's wrist read 2:27 am. Korra had become used to knowing Asami barely slept, but this was getting out of hand. There was no way anyone could survive on so little rest. "You've been working all night. You really should sleep. I'm not letting you work anymore."</p><p>Asami smiled. "That's sweet of you." She tidied her desk a little, stacking the notes together and placing the cap back on her pen. There was much to do, but she should ease her girlfriend's worries first. She stood up, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her lips. She could tell the Avatar was sleepy. "Let's get to bed then."</p><p>Korra was happy with herself, having successfully pulled Asami from her work. She took her by the hand and walked her to their bedroom. Finally - some well-deserved rest for her.</p><p>Moonlight seeped through the curtains and Asami's pale skin shone as she changed into her pyjamas. Korra tried not to stare, didn't she always, but many times she wasn't successful. It wasn't like Asami didn't know and didn't purposely move slower.</p><p>They lied down, pulling the covers over themselves and getting comfortable in each other's arms.</p><p>"See? Sleep is good," Korra mumbled. "You should try it more often."</p><p>Asami tried to hold in her giggle. Just because she didn't need sleep didn't mean that she wouldn't spend the night with Korra. The warm feeling of her arms around her was enough. "Yeah. Sleep is good."</p><p>"How do you do it?" The Avatar asked, trying to keep her eyes open to look at the engineer in the low light.</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Stay up so late." She pushed a lock of hair away from Asami's face. "And get up so early too."</p><p>Asami smiled. "Love, you know I don't need sleep."</p><p>"Of course not. You run on diesel instead."</p><p>"No." She chuckled. "You know what I meant."</p><p>Korra frowned. "Wait what?"</p><p>"It's been a year. You must have realized."</p><p>"Realized what?" She furrowed her brows and sat up, confusion clearly painted all over her face.</p><p>Asami had a feeling Korra had been clueless all along, but it had been somewhat fun to see how long it would take her to realize. Now, she only hoped that it wouldn't change how she sees her.</p><p>"You don't see me sleeping," Asami started, "and I always cover up in the sun."</p><p>Korra thought for a moment. "Don't you just burn easily? How does that have anything to do with this?"</p><p>"My skin is so pale, and I hate garlic."</p><p>The Avatar stared at her with a blank expression.</p><p>"There's an opaque bottle in the fridge that I don't let you look into."</p><p>She considered that for a moment. "I always did think it was weird how you were protective of your juice."</p><p>Asami sat up too so she was level with her. "Korra. It's not juice."</p><p>Whatever she was trying to say, she couldn't understand. It must have been obvious since Asami sighed and just said it.</p><p>"I'm a vampire, Korra."</p><p>The Avatar blinked twice. She tried to process it. "A vampire?"</p><p>Asami was starting to feel nervous. Was it bad? Did she mind? "Yeah," she replied. She watched her girlfriend's expression carefully, trying to gauge her reaction, but Korra just looked more confused.</p><p>"Wait. All this time?"</p><p>"Yes. I've always been."</p><p>She was starting to feel really stupid, but everything just made sense all of a sudden. So many of Asami's strange habits now had an explanation. Not that they ever needed one, but she did always wonder who on Earth could possibly hate garlic.</p><p>Asami just wished Korra would react in some way. It felt like she had been waiting for her answer for hours. Then, the Avatar broke into laughter.</p><p>"God, that makes so much sense," she said. "I can't believe I didn't realize." They really were the epitome of binary opposition. Her girlfriend designed Republic City's newest tech, and Korra took a whole year to question why she didn't need sleep.</p><p>"You're... you're ok with that?"</p><p>Korra realized Asami wasn't laughing with her. "What? Yeah? Wait," she thought for a second, "are people not allowed to date vampires? Is there a law? Cuz I'll fight it."</p><p>"No, no," she started smiling. "There's no law. I mean are <em>you </em>ok with it?"</p><p>She let out a sigh of relief. "Ok thank God. But yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?"</p><p>Asami shrugged. "I don't know. Some people might be uncomfortable. I've been keeping blood in the fridge, for God's sake."</p><p>"And I forgot my lunchbox in there once and it grew a whole ecosystem." Korra dreaded to remember the cleanup process. "Your blood drink is the least of our worries."</p><p>The engineer chuckled. She did make a good point. Atop the humor, she was incredibly glad Korra wasn't phased by it. She had always known the Avatar loved her despite anything, but it was the tiniest of doubts that snowballed into the biggest effects.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, trying not to get emotional.</p><p>Korra tilted her head. "There's no need to thank me." She took Asami's hands in her. "You didn't think I'd mind, did you?" She didn't wait for an answer. She just leaned forward and kissed her lips. "But... umm... if you don't need sleep, will you still cuddle with me at night?"</p><p>Asami smiled. "Don't I always?"</p><p>She did indeed.</p><p>The Avatar's eyelids were growing heavier by the minute, and she really wanted to sleep. She pulled Asami down with her and they settled in each other's arms again.</p><p>"I love you, 'Sami," she mumbled, half asleep.</p><p>"I love you too, Korra."</p><p>She nuzzled closer to the engineer. Whatever questions she had about vampirism could wait until tomorrow.</p><p>One thought did cross her mind though. How cool was it that her girlfriend was a vampire?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>